Road Trip
by Kabtashe
Summary: What happens when Kay and Sage go on a road trip to Forks and run into our favorite vampires and werewolves? Rated T for mild language and teenage drama. Jacob/OC Seth/OC
1. Getaways and goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. All I own is the plot, and my own characters: Kay, Sage, Alex, and Sage's family. **

* * *

"Kay!! Are you ready yet?! I smiled to myself as I heard my best friend's voice from the living room.

_Man she can be loud when she wants to be. _I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror at my reflection. The only word to fit my appearance was plain. I knew I wasn't ugly but I didn't believe that I was anything more than average. My brown hair hung down to maybe an inch below my shoulders, curling outward at the bottom on one side and inward on the other side. The golden blonde highlights that I had convinced my mom to buy me made my hair look not as… blah I guess. Even though I hardly ever had to do anything with my hair, it was pushed away from my face with a thin black headband showing off my glasses- framed brown eyes. Since my eyes were my favorite feature, when I wore make up I only used it on my eyes. Sage had done up my eyes with black eyeliner with forest green color eye shadow. My eyes moved downward to the rest of my physical appearance. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a thin black tank top with my new favorite shirt that Katie had bought me, blue with tiny guitars all over it with sleeves that went almost to my elbows. I had picked it out because it was out of the normal and not something people would think I would wear but it was so much cuter than the one with stars on it. My white dance shoes were on my feet. I had tried cleaning them to make them look actually white but I hadn't succeeded. Finally deeming myself good enough, I left the bathroom and headed to the living room when Sage and her family were waiting for me.

"Finally! Geez, did you fall in or something?" She asked, jokingly.

"No, just making sure I don't look like the train wreck that I feel like." I replied, smiling slightly.

"You look fine and you're going to be fine during this whole trip. No thinking about Alex during this trip. No being depressed. Got that?" She said, smiling but her eyes told me she was serious.

I winced slightly at the mention of Alex's name. We had gotten in a fight because he had found out I was hanging out with some of the guys he didn't like around me. Our words came back to me.

"_Why would you go hang out with them alone? You know better than anyone what they say to you when they think no one's reading or listening. So why would you be so stupid?" He shouted. _

"_I can have a life you know. I'm not your girlfriend so I can hang out with whomever I choose. Why can't you just trust me enough to know I can take care of myself?" I yelled back._

"_Because you can't! You don't know how to say no or how to protect yourself. How can I protect you if you keep making stupid choices like this?"_

"_You're not my protector! You're supposed to be my friend but obviously you don't know how to do that. I'm walking home and don't you dare come after me. I don't want to talk to you for awhile." I shouted angrily as I stormed out of his house. _

I felt the tears start coming back. He hadn't chased after me. He hadn't called since then either. It had been a month since our fight and I was taking it hard especially seeing as the longest I ever went without talking to him was a week. I wanted so bad to talk to him especially after finishing my high school exams and when my step sister had taken me to go buy a car for my graduation present.

_Will he ever call? _I thought to myself, sadly. I missed him so much. He was my life, my heart. Pushing my thoughts aside, I thought about mine and Sage's trip. We were taking my new car and driving to Forks, Washington for our own little road trip/ getaway and also because our favorite book series was set there. We both had decided that it would be so much fun to see what Forks was really like. We had packed for all types of weather so that we were more than prepared.

"Kay, snap out of it!" Sage's voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. For the first time today, I looked at what she was wearing. Her short hair was in pigtails. Behind her glasses I saw that she was wearing a light blue eye shadow with navy blue eyeliner. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a light blue tank top with a white shirt on over it that I recognized as mine, and blue flip flops. She was pretty and as much as I told her; she never really seemed to believe me.

"So shirt stealer, are we going or not?" I said, smirking.

"Oh please, like you care. You know you'll get it back when I change." She replied with laughter dancing in her eyes as she tried to hide it.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. So do we have everything?"

"Yes we do. We have all suitcases, both of our purses, and of course enough junk food that would last a whole week with any normal person but with us, if we're lucky it'll last us at least two days." She said, grinning.

I laughed, though she was right. We always ran out of junk food quickly even though half the time it was those stupid 100 calorie snacks that we somehow got hooked on. I followed her outside to my car. I still couldn't believe that this car was my own. It was a black 2003 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra. Stopping, we both turned around to say goodbye to her family. Her mom looked nervous. She had been worried about Sage going away for so long but of course she had reason to worry though she knew I would make sure nothing would happen to her. Her dad and younger brother looked the same as always. She hugged all of them and we went and got in my car, waving as we left the driveway. We were quiet until we stopped at a red light.

"Are you nervous? I mean we're actually on our own as of now. No parents." Sage asked.

"Sort of but it should be fun though. Plus we both needed this remember?"

She nodded and turned on the radio, Jordan Sparks filling the car.

_**To take one step at a time**_

_**There's no need to rush**_

_**It's like learning to fly, or falling in love**_

_**It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen**_

_**And we find the reasons why**_

_**One step at a time**_

_**-One Step at a time by Jordin Sparks**_

I sang along with the radio refusing to think of the fact that whenever I heard this song I thought of him. I kept singing to distract myself which worked wonderfully to my amazement. We kept singing during the car ride. We switched places every now and then when the other got tired.

It was ten o-clock at night and I was driving because Sage had started falling asleep at the wheel. Suddenly, I felt the car start slowing down and saw that I was out of gas so I pulled over to the side of the road before the car stopped completely. I had thought we would make it to the gas station in time. All the car had to do was keep going for a half hour and then they would be in Forks. Sighing, I reached over and shook Sage to wake her up.

"Sage, wake up." She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Where are we? Why did we stop?" She asked, sleepily.

"About a half hour from Forks and apparently the car couldn't wake that long to run out of gas. So we're stuck here until we can get help."

"Crap!" She said, sitting up in her seat. She reached for her diet Pepsi and started drinking some. "How long until someone realizes we need help?" She asked between sips.

"I have no clue." I looked out at the road, hoping for someone to pull over but no one did. As I was turning to look at her, I saw a silver Volvo pull over behind us.

"Sage! Someone pulled over. Look!" I exclaimed.

We looked out the back window and saw someone walking towards the driver's side of the car. I rolled down my window to have my hopeful brown eyes to meet a pair of topaz ones. The man was handsome. I snapped out of my thoughts as he started speaking.

"Hi, do you need some help? Are you ok?" He asked, sincerely.

"Yes, we do. We ran out of gas."

"I'll be right back. I have an extra gas can." He said as he turned to head back to his car.

He came back and filled my empty tank. Then once he was finished he came back up to my window.

"There you go. May I ask where you're headed?"

"Forks."

"Well, you have about a half hour of driving until you get there. I live there so I'm heading the same way. By the way, my name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, I know we all hate them but they are so much fun to write and I love driving my friend up the wall. So what do you all think?? I started writing this because I was having major writer's block for my other stories. I'm currently working on 3 stories now. I have the 2 on here and 1 that is completely my own. So, Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Snacks and Coincidences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the plot and Kay and Sage.**

* * *

"_My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."_

I gasped. Beside me, I heard Sage coughing and I turned to look at her and saw diet Pepsi all the way down her shirt. I tried holding a laugh back since I knew it had happened because of the gorgeous guy standing outside my driver's side door. I turned back to the door.

"Edward Cullen? Like the guy from Stephanie Meyer's books?" I said quickly while cursing myself for saying it. I saw him smile. I could hear Sage trying to hold back laughter.

"You think I'm a vampire?" When he said that, it made me feel stupid. Vampires didn't exist did they?

"It's just that it was just a weird coincidence that your name is Edward Cullen and you're heading to Forks." _And you're just as gorgeous as described in the book, _I thought. I looked up when I heard his musical laugh.

"Well, I'll let you both go continue on your way." He said before turning to head back to his car. Once he had driven away, I turned the car on and turned back onto the road.

"What was that about?" Sage said, laughter ringing in her words.

"What?"

"You just asked a totally hot guy if he was a vampire from a book series." She replied, laughing even more.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. You have to admit that it's weird that we run into a guy named Edward Cullen who just happens to drive a Volvo and is heading to Forks." _But it still makes absolutely no sense. Vampires don't exist. _

"Maybe it really is just a coincidence."

"Or maybe I'm just going crazy."

"That could be it." She replied, smiling.

We talked off and on for the rest of the car ride. Once in Forks, we stopped at the gas station for more snacks and drinks since we didn't need to get gas. We walked inside and Sage headed for the bathroom while I looked at what snacks they had. I was looking for the poptarts when I spotted a girl right in front of them. Walking up, I got a package of cherry ones and looked and saw that she had gotten maybe 10 packages of poptarts. She must have felt me staring because she looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing. I just noticed you were getting a lot of poptarts." I answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm staying at my boyfriend's house for the weekend so I decided to pick up my favorite snacks since he doesn't have any of them there."

"Ah, I see. Well that's a smart thing then I guess. I'm here with my friend. We just got in town and we decided to pick up snacks and all that."

"Oh, that's cool. Where are you from?"

"Michigan."

"Oh, well that's pretty far away. Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, my friend and I took turns."

She nodded then looked outside; a huge smile on her face. "Well, it looks like my boyfriend decided to show up here instead of meeting me at his house."

I looked and saw the guy who had helped us, Edward, walking towards us. His eyes flashed to mine then away.

"Getting poptarts?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded before leaning up to kiss him. I looked away, not because I have some weird thing against kissing, but because it reminded me of Alex.

"Edward, this is... I'm sorry I never asked your name."

"Kaylen or Kay for short."

"Well Kay, my name is Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward." She said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, both of you."

"Kay?!" I turned, hearing Sage calling my name. Finally she turned into the aisle we were in.

"Hey, I was looking for you. I thought you left me behind but then I saw the car."

"Sorry. I was talking to someone. Sage, this is Bella. Bella, this is my best friend Sage." I introduced.

"Hi." They both murmured shyly. I noticed Sage look at Edward then look away.

"Hey why don't you go get a diet Pepsi or whatever you want to drink and grab me a sprite please?" She nodded and headed to the drinks.

"Well, we better get going. I'll most likely see you around then." Bella said.

"Yeah, well have fun. See you around." I said. They went up to the register and paid for her stuff and as they were walking out, Bella turned and waved goodbye to me. I waved back then went in search for more snacks. Sage came up beside me.

"Kay! Was that really the same guy?" Sage whispered.

"Yep and his girlfriend's name is Bella. Still think it's just a coincidence?"

"It has to be. Vampires don't exist."

"Well, then again. We're not exactly the poster children for normalness are we?" I asked, reminding her that things could be weirder.

"True, but we're different. You're that way because you've had a tough past."

"And your reason is because you always complained about being home. Ugh those late night drop ins were a killer."

She shrugged.

"Come on, let's go pay for this stuff and get to the hotel."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I didn't want to put the next scene in with this. Review!! You know you want to!


	3. Taking a chance

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my own characters: Kay, Sage, Max, and Alex.**

* * *

I was lying down on the hotel bed. We were staying at the Pacific Inn Motel seeing as it was the cheapest but it wasn't that bad of a hotel. Sage was taking a shower and I was on my laptop, checking my mail. I found an email from my brother Max.

_Kay,_

_I need your help. I lost my library book and I don't where it is. The last time I saw it was last night before dinner. Can you find it for me? PLEASE!! _

_Max_

I laughed at his email. He was always losing things and if it weren't for me, he would have to pay the school a lot of money for the books he kept losing and he would be grounded twice as much as he is now. I stood up and closed my eyes and envisioned my brother's room. I focused on his room at six- fifty five which was right before dinner. Next thing I knew, I heard a radio in the background and opened my eyes.

His room was still as messy as it usually was. He was sitting on his bed, reading. I waited there until I heard my mom's voice calling him from downstairs for dinner. He closed his book and tossed it on top of his laundry basket. I chuckled because that's where he always threw his stuff. He hardly ever threw his clothes in there. Closing my eyes, I focused on the hotel room.

"Kay! Where were you? I came out of the bathroom and you were gone." Sage cried.

"Sorry, Max wrote me saying he lost his library book and wanted me to find it."

"Again?" She said, laughing.

I nodded and sat down on the bed and began my reply to Max.

_Max, _

_I can't believe you lost another book. Well I went back and looked and it's in your laundry hamper. Why is it that I always find your stuff in there? You'd think that you would check in there after this long. Well, you're welcome and tell mom I say hi. _

_Love, Kay_

_P.S. Clean your room!!_

I hit send and looked at Sage, who was still in her towel.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well, you still have to take a shower and then I'm not sure. What is there to do?" I decided to look up online what all there was to do in town.

Finally we decided to go to First Beach since it seemed warm out and we hadn't been to the beach in awhile. After my shower, I had put on my brown Bandeau Top with the matching bottoms and khaki shorts and a brown tank top over it. I looked at Sage. She was in a black halter bikini set with blue cotton shorts and a black tank top over top and black flip flops. I grabbed my beach bag and my brown flip flops and we left. I drove with Sage reading me the directions I had written down.

When we got there, we were shocked by how beautiful it was. We just sat in the car, staring. Finally we got out and found a spot for our stuff and took off our shorts and tank tops and got in the water. The water was warm so we got all the way in the water easily. We swam for awhile then we got out and laid down on our towels to relax.

We were talking when we saw a couple guys run into the water. They looked huge as in very muscular but more muscular than any of the guys I knew. There were 4 of them. They all had black hair and dark tan-ish complexions. One of them caught my attention. He was the one with long hair; the others had shorter hair. He turned and looked at us both and smiled. He had the cutest smile. I saw him watching Sage and I smiled to myself. Sage of course was oblivious to his staring; she was too busy listening to her mp3 player with her eyes closed. I lightly tapped her shoulder and she turned and looked at me, pressing pause.

"What?" She asked.

"That guy is so checking you out." I said, nodding towards where the guy was. She turned and looked, seeing that he was still staring at her. They both looked away embarrassed. Sage turned a bright red and it looked like the guy was blushing as well.

One of the guys looked over at him then at us and smirked. He started walking towards us. He stopped in front of us.

"Hi, my name is Embry." He said.

"Hi, my name is Kay and this is Sage." I explained. He waved to the other 3 guys and motioned for them to come over.

"You guys, this is Kay and Sage. Ladies, these are my friends Jacob, Quil, and Seth." He said; pointing to each guy as he said the name. Jacob was the guy who had been staring at Sage. The one named Seth was looking at me; grinning. I couldn't help but grin back.

"So how old are you two?" Embry asked.

"Eighteen." Sage and I said at the same time. "How old are you all?" I continued.

"We all just turned seventeen except for Seth. He just turned sixteen." _Damn too young for you. Wait you're ex from a couple months ago was sixteen so why are you worried? Because my ex was turning seventeen later this year, duh. _I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name.

"So what do you think Kay?" Seth asked.

"About what? Sorry I just dozed off for a second there." I replied, blushing.

"We're having a bonfire tonight and we were wondering if you and Sage would like to come."

I looked at Sage as if asking if she wanted to go. She nodded and I knew it had to do with Jacob.

"Sure we'll go. We'll have to go back to the hotel and change first so where should we meet you?"

"Just meet us back in the parking lot at six and you can follow us." Jacob answered.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." The guys went back to swimming and Sage looked at me; grinning.

"You do know they all have the same names as in the book, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah but you know what? Who cares if they are the same people or not? If they are, then awesome cause then we'll know werewolves. If not, then we still get to hang out with some really cute guys."

"True, true." I agreed.

Finally it was four- thirty and time to head back to the hotel to get ready. We got up and grabbed our stuff and told the guys we would see them at six.

"Grr, Kay what do I wear??" Sage growled out. I laughed because she always had problems dressing up.

"Calm down. Let me look through your clothes." Looking through her clothes, I found her a pair of holey jeans and her black Dark Angel tank top. Throwing them at her, I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After I finished drying off, I started getting dressed. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top, my trix cereal t-shirt, and my yellow zip- up sweater. I walked out and 

Sage was already ready. She had thrown on her favorite dark green zip- up sweater over her tank top. I put on my dance shoes and grabbed my purse and we left.

It was five-fifty-eight when we got there, and the guys were already there. They walked over to the car and said that we would walk on foot from here. I turned my car off and we got out and locked the doors. The guys started walking and we followed. Finally we made it to an area with a bunch of people. The bonfire had already started it seemed. The guys started to introduce us.

"Everyone, this is Kay and Sage. Ladies, this is Leah; Seth's sister, Emily, Sam, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Collin, Brady, Seth and Leah's mom Sue, and Jacob's dad Billy Black."

"Hi." Sage and I murmured, shyly.

We all sat down. Seth took a seat on the other side of me and Jacob took a seat on the other side of Sage. We all started cooking hot dogs over the fire and talked.

"So are you still in school?" Seth asked.

"Nope. I graduated already."

"Hmm… what is your favorite movie?"

Smiling I replied, "Pirates of the Caribbean. Yours?"

"Disturbia. So who do you live with?"

"My mom and my brother."

"Where's your dad?"

"My parents divorced when I was little."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Our conversation continued on for the rest of the night. Finally after all the hot dogs, chips, and marshmallows, Jacob's dad started telling stories or legends about their tribe. Sage's attention was focused on the stories though I saw Jacob's arm around her shoulders. I smiled, knowing that he must have made a good impression on her. I looked back at Billy and listened. The stories were so interesting and it was so much different hearing then when I had read them in Stephanie Meyer's books. I felt Seth wrap his arms around my waist and I turned and looked at him. He smiled, tentatively. I smiled back and leaned back against his chest. Sage looked at me smiling and I smiled back.

Sadly, the night came to an end. Seth and Jacob got up with us to head back to my car. When we got there, we turned to the guys.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around some time then." I said, realizing how much I didn't want to leave.

"Why don't we give you our phone numbers?" Jacob suggested.

"Sure." I replied, getting out my phone.

Once I had saved both Jacob and Seth's phone numbers, Jacob walked up to Sage and hugged her. He didn't hug her as tightly as I knew he could but he held on to her as if he didn't want to let go. I looked over at Seth and smiled and walked over and hugged him. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I didn't want to let go. It was like whenever I would hug Alex, I never wanted to let go. _Don't think about Alex, you idiot! You're hugging a really cute guy._ I felt Seth kiss the top of my head before pulling away.

"Call me, please?" He questioned.

I nodded. I looked over at Sage and Jacob and they were talking quietly. Finally, they turned and looked at us.

"Ready?" I asked Sage.

She nodded then looked at Jacob, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He looked at me and said bye as well. We got in the car and turned it on and left. Once we got in our hotel room, I laid down on my bed.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes and you?" She nodded, smiling.

"What did you and Jacob talk about?"

"Life. Our pasts, our dreams, that kind of thing." She answered. "What about you and Seth?"

"Same thing, pretty much."

"Did you tell him about Alex?"

I was quiet. Sighing I said, "No. I'm afraid to. I don't know how to explain my feelings for Alex to him. He'll probably think Alex is a huge jerk like everyone else too."

"Well, right now he is a huge jerk. He didn't trust you, he let you walk home alone late at night after the fight, he hasn't tried to contact you, I could go on. You need to realize that he's not worth the pain."

"I know."

"Give Seth a chance. Sure he's younger but we always say age doesn't matter. As long as it's not a huge age difference because then that's creepy." She said while changing into her PJ's.

"Yeah, I know." Getting up I grabbed my navy blue short shorts and the matching tank top and started changing. Once I was changed, I got in bed. Sage turned the light off and I fell asleep.

I woke up smiling. I had dreamed about Seth all night. I looked over and saw that Sage was still asleep. I looked through my suitcase and grabbed my favorite jeans and my red tank top and a bra and underwear and headed into the bathroom. While I was in the shower, I started thinking about Alex. I remembered the day after our fight. I had gone to the store to get some stuff for a school project and he was working and when he saw me, he just stood there. Eventually, he turned and walked away. I remember that I had stood there, crying when he walked away. _Kay, stop this thinking. You're only hurting yourself by thinking about him. Sage is right; he's not worth the pain._

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed my towel and started drying off. Once I was dressed, I walked into the bedroom and saw Sage sitting in bed, reading. I smiled, Sage was always reading just like myself.

"So what are our plans for the day?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Hmm… how about we go to Port Angeles and go to the mall there? There is bound to be a bookstore and some other stores that you like there."

"Okay, sure. Let me take a shower and all." She got up and grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom. While she was in the shower, I looked up directions and wrote them down. When she came out, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt. We got our shoes on and I grabbed my purse and we left.

When we got there, we went to the bookstore first then went shopping. One hour later, I was carrying four bags and she was carrying only two. We sat down on a bench.

"I'm hungry. What about you?" I asked her.

She nodded and I remembered the restaurant that Edward took Bella to in Twilight and remembered it was close by so I got up and headed to the parking lot with Sage following me. We got in the car and drove to _Bella Italia._ I parked the car and we got out. Once we were at our table, we ordered our drinks and looked at the menus.

"Kay?!" I heard someone gasp. Turning around, I saw Edward and Bella.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Edward wanted to take me out to dinner."

"Awesome." I looked at Edward and saw he was staring at me weird. His nose was scrunched up like he smelt something bad. Was it me? No I had showered today and my hair smelt like my herbal essences shampoo and conditioner. Then I remembered my theory of Edward being from _Twilight _and all and realized he probably could still smell Seth on me. So I decided to see his reactions to some of my thoughts.

_So Edward, can you smell a werewolf on me? Yeah, well I hung out with one last night. Actually it was a whole pack of them. _I stopped when I saw him starting to glare. _We hung out with Jacob Black too. Does Bella still hang out with him?_ I watched him wince. Finally I had an answer to my theory. I could tell that Edward had realized that I knew his secret.

"How'd you know?" He demanded.

"If you're thinking someone told me then you're wrong. I had a theory you were when you came to help us on the side of the road. You just proved it now."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"She knows; both of them know who I am or better yet, what I am. So are you afraid of me then? Are you going to tell everyone or something?"

"Whatever. I'm not that stupid to tell other peoples secrets. Unless it's something that's going to hurt them of course."

"Okay." He said. They decided to join us at our table. I ordered the Manicotti. When our food arrived, we ate in silence with the exception of Edward who couldn't eat.

When we were done, we paid and went outside. Once we were outside, my phone rang. I recognized the ringtone. I looked at my phone seeing Alex's name showing. I decided to answer the call.

"Hello?" I said.

* * *

**A/N: **So did you all enjoy the chapter? I know it took me awhile to post it. Most of you probably noticed that I reposted chapter 2 earlier and I had to repost it because there were things that needed to be edited which you will see some differences in chapter 1.

- So, Kay and Sage are just recent high school graduates instead of in college. I set this story during the begining of June in Eclipse. It's 2008 even though according to the timeline on Twilight Lexicon, Bella graduated in 2006.

- Another thing, I basically assumed that Jacob had already turned 17. I'm not sure if he had. I figured since he was 2 yrs younger than Bella and Bella's 19th birthday was in Sept. that he would be 17 now. Also, I made Seth 16 instead of 15 like I believe he was in Eclipse. This is a Jacob/ OC and Seth/ OC pairing. It wasn't originally planned that way but my friend had a dream about this story a couple nights ago and said I should use it in my story so I will but not yet. So the pairings will be as they are.

- Oh, if you would like to be able to read previews or any of my other stories go to my homepage on my profile.

-And lastly, review please!! You know you want to.


	4. How about a hike?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!! I so wish I did though. I only own, of course, Kay, Sage, Alex, Andy, etc…**

**A/N: **_**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Bam aka Andy. She just recently started reading the series and is obsessed.**_

* * *

"Hello?" I said.

"Kay? It's Alex." A familiar voice said.

"Hi. How are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I was good until I went over to your house today and asked to talk to you and your mom told me you were in Washington."

"Oh, yea Sage and I went on a road trip."

"Yeah, I know that. What the hell are you thinking? Going somewhere you have never been to without anyone to protect you?" He snarled.

"That is the point of a road trip and I can protect myself and if I can't then Sage can protect me." I retorted.

"Whatever. You just like putting yourself out there to get hurt don't you? Does it make you feel good, making me worry about you?"

"Why do you care? You obviously don't trust me. So why do you even care?"

"Because someone needs to."

"Whatever. I'm not going to continue to listen to your crap. I have friends that I could be talking to right now." I said, hanging up the phone. I was fuming. I swear I could almost feel the anger rolling off of me. I looked at Sage, Bella, and Edward who were staring at me. I shrugged and started walking towards the cars. When we got there, we said our goodbyes and Bella gave me her cell phone number.

"What happened?" Sage asked, while buckling her seat belt.

"Nothing. We just argued, that's all." I replied.

"Oh." Was all she said.

When we got back to the hotel, I sat down on my bed and logged onto my computer. I looked at my aim and saw that Andy was on. Andy had been my friend for a few months now and she was one of the toughest girls I knew plus she was a lot of fun. I decided to write her.

_Kay-Kay1989: Hey!_

_Vampparty: HEY! How is the road trip going?_

_Kay-Kay1989: Good. Umm… Alex called me today_

_Vampparty: And?_

_Vampparty: Did he apologize?_

_Kay-Kay1989: No he didn't. He just yelled at me even more._

_Vampparty: What?? Are you serious?_

_Kay-Kay1989: Yep. I don't know what to do anymore._

_Vampparty: Forget his a. _

_Kay-Kay1989: Yeah, I know._

_Vampparty: So… meet any hot guys?_

I laughed at that. It was so like her to ask about hot guys.

_Kay-Kay1989: Actually yes we did._

_Vampparty: Really?? Details, details, I need details!!_

_Kay-Kay1989: HA! Well, we met 4 really cute guys yesterday at the beach and guess what?_

_Vampparty: What?_

_Kay-Kay1989: The guy that likes Sage… his name is Jacob Black and the guy that likes me… his name is Seth._

_Vampparty: Really? Like in Twilight?_

_Kay-Kay1989: Yep. It was crazy plus we met other people with same names as the people in the books. _

_Vampparty: Wow that is crazy. Wait! Have you met Edward?_

_Kay-Kay1989: Yep, I met your lover :). He's just as gorgeous as in the book but we don't know if they are the same people as in the books. We don't know if they are really vampires and werewolves._

_Vampparty: I sure hope they are!! _

_Vampparty: But hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, ok?_

_Kay-Kay1989: Alright. Talk to you later. Night. _

_Vampparty: Night, bye._

_Kay-Kay1989: Bye._

I started checking my mail, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, this is Jacob. Is Sage there?" I smiled at the familiar voice.

"Sure, she's right here." I handed the phone to Sage.

I shut down my computer and changed into some PJ's and laid down and started reading my book. I had only read 5 pages before I fell asleep.

I woke up to Sage shaking me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Wake up. Jacob invited us to go on a hike with him and Seth. They're bringing a picnic and everything."

"Okay, okay." I grumbled. I got up and saw that she was already showered and dressed. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a grey tank top and her socks and shoes were on, too. I searched through my clothes and found jean shorts and a black tank top and some socks. I grabbed my underclothes and ran in the bathroom. When I was showered and dressed, I walked into the other room and put my shoes on. I put my stuff from my purse in my small backpack. Sage grabbed my keys and walked to the door. We got in the car and drove to the beach to meet them. Jacob and Seth showed up in Jacob's Rabbit. Seth was holding a picnic basket. Jacob hugged Sage when they got over to us and Seth put the basket down to hug me.

"Hey!" He said, while hugging me.

"Hey." I replied, smiling.

He picked the basket up and we all started walking. We kept walking for awhile; with me tripping a few times of course. When we got there, the boys laid out a blanket and we all sat down. Seth started pulling out sandwiches and snacks and drinks. It looked like there were 20 sandwiches plus there were a bunch of apples and a few small bags of chips and 8 bottles of water. I laughed at all the food.

"Ok, well you see I asked you guys to come on a hike with us because there is something Seth and I wanted to tell you."

We just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath and spoke again.

"You remember the legends you heard the other night at the bonfire? Well, those are all true. Seth and I, plus Leah and all the guys that were at the bonfire, are werewolves. Vampires exist, too." He said before pausing.

We both nodded for him to continue.

"There is the thing called imprinting. As werewolves, we find our soul mates this way. When we see these people, our world changes; our source of gravity changes. It's as if that person is the only reason we're here anymore… and well I imprinted on you Sage." He finished, blushing.

"And I imprinted on you, Kay." Seth added quietly. "And if you don't want us as boyfriends, we can be a best friend, a brother, a protector. We could go away forever, even though it would cause us pain." Seth continued.

I just sat there, shocked. I looked at Sage and saw that she was shocked, too. Maybe more so than I was. Sage, I knew had a problem with love and trust. She had been hurt way too much throughout her whole life just like me.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in but… I'm not sure… it's as if I've known you my whole life Seth instead of just a couple of days and… I'd like to give this a try. I can't guarantee you that everything will be perfect because I know we will have our problems but I still would like to give you a chance." I said, watching Seth the whole time. His face lit up and he pulled me into his arms and just held me. I looked over at Sage.

"And I would like to give you a chance too, Jacob." She added, shyly. Jacob reached for her and she went to him and let him pull her into his embrace. I smiled; everything seemed so… perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **_**I know this was short but I thought you all deserved a cute little chapter… except for the part with Alex. I'm working on the next chapter right now, too meaning you shall get another chapter soon. **_

_**Yes I know Jacob and Seth are underage and all but judging by their size… they could probably get into a club since they look much older than they are. **_

_**I'm sorry to those who don't like IM talk in the stories but it was suppose to be an actual IM conversation and I tried to make it not as bad. **_

_**Oh this is AFTER Eclipse… so like mid- June or something. I know I said at first it was during Eclipse but I changed it. Oh and I'm currently reading Breaking Dawn so I know Jacob imprints on Renesmee but I refuse to acknowledge it. **_

_**And last but not least, please review!! How about if you review, I shall send you a preview for the next chapter? Sound good? How about we try and get 10 reviews for this chapter? Thank you!!**_


	5. Why is he here?

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight… in my dreams. I only own Kay, Sage, Alex, John, and the plot.**

* * *

When we got back to the hotel from the picnic, we both just laid down on our beds. There were no words to be spoken. We already knew everything that was going on in the other's head. Finally, Sage sat up and looked at me.

"So what should we do tonight?"

"I say we should go out to eat or something. Someplace with dancing too, what about you?" I replied. I knew she would say yes since she loves to dance and just like I had predicted she nodded. I turned my computer on and looked up restaurants nearby. The best one I found was in Port Angeles. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey Sage, can you call Jacob and ask him if he wants to go with us."

She grabbed my phone and called. When she hung up she told me what he had said.

"He said sure and to call when we're ready."

I got up and started going through my clothes to find something to wear. I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, my black Madeline top, and my jean jacket with my black slip ons. Sage was wearing a black tank top with my black sequined shirt over it, dark blue jeans and her black boots. For her makeup, she had on black eyeliner and a shade of a smoky grey eye shadow. For me, she had done black eyeliner with a dark green eye shadow. Once we were done, we called the guys. When they showed up (both dressed in black t-shirts and jeans, we all jumped in my car and left.

When we got there, we got a table and I looked up to see that they were doing karaoke. I grabbed Sage and dragged her onstage once we had ordered our food. After singing a few Britney Spears and Backstreet Boys songs, we went and sat down to eat. I looked around the place and my brown eyes caught the attention of a pair of topaz ones. I waved at Edward and Bella as they walked inside.

"Kay!!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys. I can't believe you're here too." I said.

"Well, Alice said we needed to get out since Bella was getting aggravated with her over the wedding plans. So I convinced her to go out to eat somewhere where they had dancing. Hi Sage, Jacob, and Seth." He said, nodding to everyone. I motioned for them to join us. Bella ordered some food and we all talked in between bites. A song started playing and I recognized it immediately. It was "I swear" by Boys to Men. I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Seth asked, quietly. I nodded and let him pull me to the dance floor. We were slow dancing and I saw Edward drag Bella to the dance floor and Jacob was bringing Sage, also. I relaxed and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

Sage and I danced to a bunch of the fast songs and for the slow songs we danced with the guys. The night was going by quickly and we were having so much fun. We spent the time we weren't dancing, talking and joking around.

All of a sudden, Edward's head snapped up and was looking behind me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he motioned for me to turn around. I turned and looked, stopping in shock. By the front door, was Alex. _Sht, sht, sht!! What am I going to do?? Why is he here?? _Sage looked at me and could see I was freaking out. Suddenly, Edward threw down the money for the bill and jumped up, grabbing Bella's hand and started leaving. Jacob and Seth grabbed us and followed. I was in shock so Seth ended up picking me up and carrying me out. We all stopped at the cars.

"Why the sudden rush to leave?" Jacob asked.

"I kept hearing someone's thoughts and they were dangerous. I couldn't figure out where they were coming from." He explained. Jacob nodded and got in my car. Seth put me in the back seat carefully and held me. Sage got in the driver's seat and Jacob, in the passenger seat. We got to the hotel and Sage said she could get me inside no problem so they left. Sage locked the door once they were gone and got a good grip on me and we disappeared from the car. I laid down on the bed and looked at Sage.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"I don't know, Kay." She answered. We laid down and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up with a huge headache. It wasn't like my normal ones. I knew it was my headaches that I got from my gift. Sometimes it was a pain to be able to visit the past.

"Kay, what's wrong?" Sage asked, concerned.

"Nothing, just stupid headaches."

"Normal headaches or time travel headaches?" She asked.

"Time travel headaches." I answered.

"I'm going to run to the store and get you the usual stuff, ok?" She said. I nodded and she got dressed and left. I buried my face in the pillow and tried to ignore the pain.

Sage's POV

I was at the store looking for herbal tea. It was the only thing that seemed to help Kay anymore with her headaches. Finding the tea, I turned to the checkout area. The cashier was ringing up the tea when I looked up and say Alex. Suddenly, he looked up and saw me. I quickly paid for the tea and hurried out of the store. Once I knew he couldn't see me, I teleported to the hotel. Kay looked at me, knowing something was wrong. I made the herbal tea and gave it to her and told her I was going to Jacob's. I teleported to the inside of Jacob's car since I could only teleport to the places that I had seen before and I had never been to his house. The garage door was open so I slipped out and knocked on the door. Jacob answered the door and looked at me, shocked.

"Sage! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"I was at the store getting tea for Kay because she has a headache and I saw Alex, you know the guy we saw last night. He saw me and started walking towards me so I hurried up and left and teleported to the hotel then came here."

"Wait! You can teleport?" He asked. I nodded, weakly. "So who is this Alex? Why is he such a big deal to you two?"

"He's not a big deal to me. He's a big deal to Kay. She loves him. She has for so long. He's not good for her. I'm worried she loves him more than Seth."

Jacob pulled me in his arms. "Don't worry. Seth isn't going anywhere. Plus I've never heard of an imprint being able to break away from a werewolf." We stood like that for maybe ten minutes before he pulled away.

"Go back to the hotel and stay with Kay. I'm going to go get Seth and tell him what's going on and I'll show up at the hotel after, ok?" He explained. I nodded. He kissed me on the cheek and let me go. I teleported back to the hotel room and saw Kay sitting in bed.

"How's Jake?" She asked me.

"Good." Was all I replied. I couldn't tell her about Alex. She got up and grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom to take a shower. I laid down on my bed, trying not to worry.

"So do I look as bad as I feel?" Kay asked. I looked up and saw her. She was wearing a yellow tank top and jean shorts. Her hair was wet and messy but she still looked the same as always. She was always the pretty one. I could never see why she thought I was pretty too.

"No. You look like normal Kay." I said, smiling. She rolled her eyes and started brushing her hair. There was a knock on the door, so I got up. I opened the door to find Jacob, Seth, and Edward. I hugged Jacob as Seth walked over to Kay.

"Ok, I had Seth do some patrolling in Forks. Edward went with him, so he couldn't get in trouble." He said. He told Kay about me running into Alex at the store, too. He then looked over at Seth, silently telling him to talk.

"When we found Alex, Edward and I heard him asking if anyone had seen you. He had a picture of you and him at a park or something." He said something else but it was too low for me to here. I saw Kay's face pale. She looked right at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He said some guy named John is with Alex and he's looking for you, too." She said. I shook my head in denial. John couldn't be here, not with Alex of all people.

"Alex is planning on dragging Kay back. I'm sorry Kay, but he doesn't love you. He believes he's your protector so much that he has become obsessed." Edward said. He turned and looked at me before continuing, "And Sage, to put it simple John is lusting after you. That is all he is after you for. I'm sorry." I just nodded.

I looked at Kay and said, "John never really had my heart. It hurts to know that he only remained my friend because he wanted me." Kay just nodded. It was silent for awhile before anyone spoke again.

"Hey, why don't Jake and I take you both out to eat?" Seth suggested. I looked at Kay and she nodded.

"Sure, let's go." I answered.

The guys took us to a fast food place. We were eating and Kay was teasing me for eating so much. She was right. I was almost as bad as Seth and Jacob. A little girl came up and handed Kay a flyer before running off.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Some fair. You guys want to go?" She asked. I smiled, knowing her love for fairs. I nodded along with the guys.

When we got to the fair, the guys right away wanted to play the games. They playing almost every game there and Kay had convinced to go on some of the rides. Her favorite was the swings. Now they were playing a dart game and Jacob was trying to win me this big stuffed wolf. It took him 3 tries before he could hand it to me once he won and Seth had gotten Kay another teddy bear, something she didn't need, I swear she has like a huge collection at home but she looked so happy and content holding Seth's hand and holding the bear.

We had just gotten some popcorn and were walking around trying to find something else to do when I looked up and saw Alex and John walking towards us. I looked at Kay and saw that she had seen them too. Alex grabbed Kay's wrist pulling her to the side.

"What the hell? What are you still doing here? I told you to leave. Who are these guys? How can you trust people you don't know?" He yelled at her. Seth suddenly jumped in front of him, pushing him away. Alex pushed him back and Seth punched him in the face; possibly breaking his nose. He lunged at Alex again but Jacob grabbed him and held him back. I looked and saw that John was walking towards me and Kay now so I whispered to Jacob for them to meet us at the hotel. After he nodded, I grabbed Kay's hand and pulled her into the crowd before teleporting to the hotel.

Once in the hotel, I sat on Kay's bed holding and trying to comfort her. She wouldn't talk. She just squeezed my hand occasionally. Suddenly she pulled away.

"I just want to be alone." She said. I nodded and walked to the other side of the room and sat with my back against the wall. I heard the door open and saw Jacob and Seth walk in. Seth ran over to Kay, pulling her close to him. Jake looked around for me and finally found me; hidden by the bed. He took me in his arms and I started crying.

"She won't talk to me. He hurt her! That bastard hurt her! I'm going to kill him for this!" My shouts were muffled by Jacob's chest but I knew he had heard me.

"It's going to be ok. He's not going to touch either of you and neither will John."

I looked over his shoulder and saw that Kay was crying, not like I was; hers was silent. She wouldn't even talk to Seth. This was different then Alex hurting her before. She had always yelled at Alex back and she would always tell me how mad she was at him but this was different. She wasn't talking.

_Would she ever talk again??_

* * *

**A/N: **_**So what did you all think?? Did any of you expect that? Oh this chapter was created from my friend's dreams. She had had 2 dreams about this story, the part in the beginning in Kay's POV and the second part in Sage's POV. Some things were added because her dreams were too short. So was it good? **_

_**Remember to review!! You know you want to. If you review, I will send a sneak preview for the next chapter. How about we try to get 10 reviews for this chapter?**_


	6. Just to warn you

_A:N: Hey everyone, right now I'm working on chapter 6 but I wanted to say a few things first._

_Warning: in chapter 6 there will be a lot of swearing and I'm not sure if I should rate this M instead of T. What do you think?_

_Reviews: a lot of people have been reading but not reviewing so from now on, starting with chapter 6, I will not update UNLESS I get 10 reviews for each chapter. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I would really like reviews, please._

_And lastly, I wanted to announce that I have just started another story on here called __Life at Rose Red__. It is based off of the Diary of Ellen Rimbauer. So please check it out!! I would really appreciate it. _

_Thank you for your time! Chapter 6 should hopefully be up some time tonight._

Karen


	7. A Trip to the Past

**Disclaimer: you know the deal… I don't own Twilight. I own only the plot and new characters. **

_**A/N: warning there is swearing in this chapter but hopefully you will understand Kay a little better. Read and Review!!**_

Sage's POV

"So, how is she today?" Carlisle asked. Jacob had asked Edward to have the Dr. Cullen come and check on Kay.

"Ok, I guess. She's the same as yesterday." I answered. Kay hadn't talked since the incident with Alex, which was almost a week ago. I didn't know what to do to help her. Seth came everyday and just sat with her. He tried to get her to do stuff but she didn't respond. I looked over at them. Seth was reading to her. I looked at the title. _Peter Pan_. It was Kay's favorite. I decided to risk a glance at Kay herself.

She was sitting there, with Seth's huge arms around her. Her hair was messy and her eyes were closed but I could tell by the worry lines on her forehead that she was awake. Her arms were wrapped around herself. She looked so weak, something she never was. She had always been the tough one, especially mentally. She was always the one who told the world to bring it on and see what she's made of. I was strong too but most of the time it was only physically. Everyone always saw a light in her that no one could explain. Looking at her now, I couldn't see that light anymore. It was as if that light had been blown out. I tore my eyes away and looked at Carlisle.

"What can we do to help her?" I asked.

"Well, I talked to some friends of mine and told them what you told me about her gift and they have a theory."

"And??"

"Well since we know that she can hear us, we need to get her to think back to what caused her to be this way and show us how to help her. Someone needs to be holding onto her to go with her, though."

"I want to go with her." I turned towards the voice. It was Seth. "I want her to know that I'm always going to be here for her."

"How about you and Sage go together? She is the only one familiar with Kay's gift." Carlisle said. We both nodded.

"So when do we do this?" I asked.

"Tonight."

I looked over at Jacob who was sitting on my bed. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just I see you so worried about Kay and I want to do something to help but I can't."

"That's not true. You have helped, you had Edward bring Carlisle here and you've been here every day. You know what after we get Kay back; I promise that you and I will get to spend some time alone together. " I promised. He didn't look convinced so I wrapped my arms around his waist. At first, he tensed up but then he relaxed and held me. We just sat there, not speaking.

Seth's POV

I was standing there, waiting for Carlisle's ok. I was holding Kay's hand and Sage was on her other side, holding her other hand.

"Alright Kay when I say go, I want you to focus on the memories that have caused you to stop talking. Do you understand?" Carlisle said. Kay closed her eyes. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms but I knew we had to do this. We had to get her back. I missed seeing the girl I had met only almost 2 weeks ago.

"Go." Carlisle said. I closed my eyes like Sage had told me to and didn't open them until I heard shouting.

"Kaylen Marie!! Get your ass back over here." I heard a male's voice say. He was tall and skinny. He looked furious. He was following a young girl with long brown hair. The girl ran into the bathroom and I could hear the lock clicking.

"You little bitch, get out of the bathroom now." The man said. The man walked into a different room, the kitchen and grabbed something. When he got back to the bathroom door, I saw it was a butter knife. He picked the lock and opened the door and reached in, grabbing Kay by the hair pulling her out. Her terrified screams filled the room. The man threw the knife on the table before turning back to the girl and slapping her.

The man pulled back and I saw the young Kay; there was a huge red handprint on the side of her face but the look in her eyes stopped me. Her brown eyes were filled with pain but no tears fell. I could see the strength behind them. Suddenly, the man's fist connected with her stomach and she fell to the ground. The phone rang and the man left to get it.

"Hello?" He said, answering.

"Hold on, she's right here." He walked over and handed Kay the phone.

"Hello?" She answered weakly, still clutching her stomach.

"Hi Ryan. Yeah, I'm ok, my stomach hurts; I think I ate too much." She lied.

"Umm… I'll be up there in a little bit. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at the man. "Ryan wants me to go over so I'll be back later."

"You better not go around telling him what just happened."

"I won't but the handprint on my face will probably give it away." She said, glaring at him before leaving the room.

I heard someone stand beside me and I looked over and saw that it was Sage.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before but then again Kay looks younger than when I first met her." She replied.

"Where is Kay anyway?" I asked, looking around. I saw a movement in the dining room corner and moved closer. It was Kay; she was curled up in the corner, terrified. I kneeled down in front of her, causing her to flinch.

"Kay, it's ok. It's just me, it's just Seth." I whispered. She looked at me; tears were streaming down her face. "Who was that guy?" I continued. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it.

"Th- That's Jack." She said finally.

"Who's Jack?"

"My mom's ex-husband." She whispered.

"What does he have to do with you not talking?"

"When… when Alex was yelling at me, all I saw was Jack's face. Alex reminded me so much of him in that moment. I actually forgot that he was Alex and thought he was Jack in that moment." She said, quietly. I reached out to her and pulled her into my arms.

"It's going to be ok. No one is going to hurt you."

"Is it my fault?" She whimpered.

"Is what your fault?"

"Why Alex acted that way."

"No it's not your fault. Alex is just a jerk." Sage said from behind me.

"Are you going to be ok now?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Let's go back." She said, reaching out a hand towards Sage, which she took. We all closed our eyes and opened them when we heard Jake's gasp.

"How'd everything go? Kay are you ok now?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm ok, Carlisle. Thank you for helping me." Kay said. She walked over to Carlisle and hugged him.

"What all happened?" Jake asked.

"Let's not talk about it now." I said. Taking Kay's hand I pulled her towards her bed and laid down, pulling her into my arms. She snuggled closer to me, sighing.

"Everything is going to be ok. I won't let anything bad happen to you again." I promised. She nodded and closed her eyes. The next thing I heard was her even breathing, telling me she was asleep. I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me too.

* * *

_**A/N: Well? What did you all think? Oh, someone wrote me saying that asking for 10 reviews is unreasonable, even though I've read stories where people ask for 50 reviews. BUT I will lower it to 5 reviews though I would love it if I get more… so if I get 5 reviews I will update. So the sooner you review, the sooner I shall update. Also, if you review I will send you a sneak preview for the next chapter.**_

* * *


	8. Cabin by the water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… blah… blah… blah… you know the deal.**

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Sarah who wrote pretty much this whole chapter. She decided Sage and Jake needed some alone time. Plus Sage is based on her. Enjoy!!**_

* * *

Kay's POV

It had been a few days since I started talking again. I was still quiet at times but I was getting better. I was sitting on my bed, watching Sage get ready for her day with Jake and also waiting for Seth to show up. Seth had been over every day since I started talking again, not that he had left my side when I wasn't talking. Most of the time during his visits, we would just lay there in each other's arms and sometimes watch TV but usually we would just talk.

"Kay, does this outfit look ok?" Sage said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her. She looked great like usual. "It's fine Sage, he's going to like you no matter what you wear." I replied, grinning.

"Ok then. I'm leaving so behave and have fun." She said, smiling and then in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Jake's POV

"You ready?" I heard Sage asked.

"What?" I asked, looking to see Sage holding her hand out towards me. Sage was wearing a pair of blue jeans that I approved of, they showed all her curves. Her shirt was a black muscle shirt that fit nicely. I continued to look at her as I tried to remember what we had planned. I couldn't think of anything as to why she would suddenly pop in.

"Remember how, I promised to make up that time when I left you and went with Kay?"

Suddenly the promised returned to the front of my mind, "Oh yeah, I remember."

"So are you ready?"

Again I looked at her hand, she was waiting for me to take it and when I looked up at her, I saw mischief in her eyes and a challenge; she was daring me to tell her that I was uneasy with this whole teleport thing. I felt a smile tugged at my lips and stood to my full height. I continued to look at her as I grabbed the button up shirt that I had cast aside earlier that day. I slipped it on and left it unbuttoned, I smiled when I saw her eyes leave mine to travel down my body. When she looked back up at me, she smiled wider and took a step towards me.

"Where are we going?" I asked when she was close enough that our breath mingled together.

"It's a surprise, but you'll enjoy it very much. I promise. Now are you ready to go?"

I felt her slip her hand and entwine her fingers with mine. _No going back now_, I thought as I nodded. Suddenly my room around me, blurred and I was unable to move. My vision went black and I heard nothing, it was like I was suddenly thrown into a pitch black soundproof room. Just as suddenly as it happened, it vanished and I was standing with Sage in front of a small cabin that sat alongside a shore. Suddenly a case of dizziness hit me and my stomach churned. It was like I had left my organs back at home and they finally caught back up with me. I felt myself fall to my knees and waited for my stomach to calm down again.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the effects for first time teleporters." Sage said, kneeling beside me and gently rubbing my back, "At least you didn't get sick. Kay threw up the first time I took her teleporting." I heard Sage let out a laugh, "She was reluctant to go back, she didn't want to get sick again, but I assured her it only happened the first time and then she wanted to go everywhere. You seem to have the same reaction as me." Sage said, turning her attention back to me and the present. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and slowly got to my feet, I looked around to see that I was standing just outside some sort of tropical forest and behind me all I could see was blue. The ocean searched for miles and from what I could tell there was no civilization near us.

I looked over at Sage to see her peeling off her muscle shirt to reveal a black bra, I continued to watch her as her pushed her jeans to the ground, when she was finished she stood in only her bra and underwear. She smiled at me as she made her way to the shoreline. When she reached it, she turned back and motion for me to join her. Wasting no time, I peeled off my clothes until I stood in my boxers and ran towards her. I heard her laugh as she walked farther into the water. Just when I went to reach for her, she vanished under the water, laughing I drive in after her. When I came up it was to see her a few feet from me, smiling from ear to ear.

"So, are you having fun yet?"

I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Very much." I answered before I picked her up and threw her a good six feet from me. I heard her yell out as she hit the water when she came back up she was laughing. I gave her a shark smile as I started swimming towards her; I heard her give a small shriek and start swimming away. She didn't get far before I had her in my arms. Before she could say anything, I had my lips pressed against hers. I felt her tense up from the suddenness of it and then relax against me.

"Come on, I have another surprise for you," she said breathless when we broke apart.

I smiled and followed her to the shore, where we picked up our clothes and headed to the small cabin I had seen earlier. I followed Sage into it and looked around. There was a small kitchen area to the left of me and along with it a small table and two chairs. To the right, there was a full size bed with two pillows and a blue-green comforter thrown over it. Straight in front of me was what looked to be the living room with a TV and a couch. Everything was open, but you could tell where the rooms changed.

"Whose cabin is this?" I asked, looking around.

"Mine," Sage let out a laugh and explained when she saw the look on my face, "It was abandoned when I found it. I found the owner and asked if I could use it. The owner turned out to be a sweet old man, who didn't have any family. So whenever I came out here, I went to see him. I'd cook him dinner and sit and talk with him. When he died, he left the cabin to me; he even helped me fix it up when he was alive."

I let a smile spread across my face, I could just see Sage and the old man talking to together, her cooking him dinner and laughing with him. Sage just seemed that type of person and the story only made me fall for her more than I already had. I watched her as she went to the right back corner where a door was that I hadn't seen before. She opened the door to reveal a bathroom.

"This is the bathroom if you want to take a shower, I'll start dinner."

"Thanks, I think I will take a shower."

"I don't have any clothes for you, I'm sorry; I could teleport back to your place and get you some if you want." Sage said, as she grabbed some clothes from the dresser that was next to the bed.

"No, I'll be all right."

Sage disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with dry clothes. This time she was wearing flared pants and a bright orange tank top. Her hair was still wet and some of it fell into her eyes. She smiled as I passed her to get into the bathroom, and before I could stop myself, I had her in my arms again with my lips on hers. I heard her laugh as she pushed away from me, yet when I looked into her eyes I saw her uneasiness, but before I could ask her, she was gone from my arms and in the kitchen. I made a mental note to ask Kay about it later and disappeared into the bathroom.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I was swamped with smell of pasta, tomato sauce and garlic. Instantly my stomach rumbled. I found Sage still in the kitchen standing over the stove. I walked up behind her and saw a pot of pasta and a frying pan with tomato sauce. She was stirring the pasta when suddenly the stove tinged.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked.

Sage turned and smiled, "Nope, all I want you to do is go sit at the table."

I nodded and turned to the table that was now covered with a pale blue tablecloth and two white dinner plates on it. I sat down where I could watch her cook. She opened the stove and pulled out what looked to be garlic bread and set it on the corner, then she poured the water from the noodles out and then poured the sauce onto the pasta, she stirred it up, then turned to cutting 

the garlic bread, when she was finished she brought the pasta to the table and then the garlic bread.

"Dig in," she said as she sat down, "Just so you know I'm not much of a cook. I wanted to make something exotic but Kay told me to stick with what I knew how to make, she said I would feel bad if you suddenly dropped dead."

I laughed as I piled the spaghetti on to my plate. I grabbed four pieces of garlic bread and dug in. I looked up to see Sage watching me intently; I try not to laugh at the look on her face. I knew she was waiting for me to tell her how it was so I swallowed what I had in my mouth and answered.

"It's wonderful. Did you make the sauce by scratch?"

"Yeah, it's my mom's recipe, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's amazing."

I saw Sage blush, and quickly turned her attention to her own food. I was content with watching her for a moment and then the smells and my stomach took over and I continued eating. When dinner was finished I helped Sage clean up.

"Grab your shoes, and follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked, grabbing my shoes and following her outside.

"I told you I had another surprise for you."

"I thought dinner was the surprise."

Sage laughed, "If it was anyone in my family, it would be."

I continued to follow her, when we made it to the trees, she stopped and we pulled on our shoes. I followed her into the trees, when we were a good thirty feet into the forest, Sage let out a high-pitch whistle that made my ears ring. I was about to ask her why she whistled when a movement to the left of us caught my attention. I saw Sage smile out of the corner of my eye. I turned my full attention back to where the movement was coming from. Complete shock came over me when suddenly a leopard landed on the ground next to Sage. I stood frozen and stared wide-eyed at Sage. She didn't seem the least bit afraid; in fact, she was closing the gap between them.

"Sage, I wouldn't…" I started too said, but stopped when the leopard leaned down into a prowl position. Before I could even warn Sage, the leopard jumped and landed on Sage, reaction took over and I changed into my wolf form before anyone could blink. I growled out as I started running toward the leopard.

"Jake, no!" I heard Sage yell. I stopped about a foot from them. Sage crawled out from under the leopard and stood up, "Jake, it's okay, she wasn't hurting me and she wasn't going too. This is Kara, she's mine; well sort of. I found her when she was a kitten and she's stayed with me since. I'm sorry I should have told you but I wanted it to be a real surprise. She's an important part of my life and I wanted to share her with you. Please, turn back."

I slowly let me fear and anger fade away and felt myself change back. When I did, I saw Sage turn red and quickly spin around so her back was to me. I looked down and saw that I was completely naked; I let out a laugh and turned to my shredded clothes. The shorts were a bit of a mess but wearable. I slipped them on and tied the sides to fit me better.

"It's okay I'm descent," I watched Sage turn back around, "well for the most part, the shirt wasn't savable."

Sage gave a small laugh and turned to Kara, "Hey sweetie, this is Jake. He's okay, he won't hurt you now."

I looked to Kara and saw her staring at me. Our eyes locked for what seemed forever, finally I looked away. The next thing I knew Kara was standing beside me nudging my hand for me to pet her. I looked to Sage to see her smiling widely. I smiled back at her and knelt beside Kara and gently stroked her fur. Sage and I stayed with Kara for a few hours. I watched Kara and Sage romp around together and laughed a few times when Sage was caught by surprise. Then it was my turn, Kara was a little rougher with me but I think she understood that I didn't mind and could take it. She even drew blood a few times which got Sage mad at her, but I told Sage it was fine, that it would be healed by the next day.

When Kara was done playing, she jumped up into a tree and laid down for a nap, it was then that Sage decided it was time to go. She whispered her goodbyes to Kara, and then we headed back to the cabin. When we were out of the jungle, I realized how late it was and told Sage that we should get back home. She agreed and took a hold of my hand again. When I opened my eyes, we were back in my room. I stood as still as stone as I waited for the dizziness to come when it didn't I realized that Sage was right, it only happened the first time.

"Well, I better go. Kay's probably freaking out by now." Sage smiled.

"Okay, thank you for today. I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad." Sage whispered as she leaned in and gave me a kiss. The next moment she was gone.

Sage's POV

When I got back to the hotel room, Kay was sitting on her bed watching cartoons on TV. When she heard me, she looked up and smiled at me before turning the TV off.

"So how'd it go? He didn't die, did he?" She asked, grinning.

"No, HE liked my cooking." I said.

"Well, someone does at least." She commented, smirking.

"You know you love my cooking."

"Yeah, I know." She answered, laughing.

"So how was your day? Did Seth come over?" I asked her. At the sound of Seth's name, Kay turned tomato red.

"Oh my, what happened?!" I asked, curious to know why she was blushing.

"Well…"

* * *

_**A/N: Well did you all like? I know I ended with a bad cliffy but I'll make it up to you. I would like to thank: iluvedward94, Vampiregirlsince1918, moonfairie, puppetxlove, and Miss Apple Pie for their reviews!! Thank you so much!! I love reading your reviews. Which means… you know the deal, 5 reviews and you get another chapter. I'd like more than 5 but I would appreciate 5. Also, if you review I will send you a sneak preview for the next chapter.**_


	9. Sorry!

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 months but when I was working on the next chapter, the cat chewed a hole in my laptop charger and thus ruined it. Hopefully I may be able to post the next chapter soon. I cannot guarnette that it'll be soon but I will try. Thank you for being so patient!**_


	10. Across the world in seconds

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, I do not own Twilight, and if I did I wouldn't be posting on here :). **

_**A/N: Yes, I know I haven't posted a chapter in months but that wait is no longer torture because here is Chapter 8. We last left off with Sage returning from her date with Jacob and Kay was about to tell her about her date. So what DID Kay and Seth do, I wonder? Let's see!

* * *

**_

~Kay's POV~

Sage had just left and I was lying across my hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. Ok, I was impatient but you can't blame a girl for that. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a lavender tank top, and my white cropped sweater. Looking at my cell, I saw that I still had 3 min. until Seth showed up. I turned over and screamed my impatience out into my pillow. I had planned out the date. It was funny how Sage and I loved planning things. Our gifts helped us to have more chances in life. Looking at my clothes, I laughed to myself.

_I wish that Isolde was still around._ I thought to myself. I jumped when I heard someone knock on the door. Getting up, I opened the door to reveal Seth's smiling face. He was so much taller than my small 5'3" height but I didn't care that I was short when I was with him. He was wearing faded baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Hugging him, I smiled to myself, wondering what he was going to look like on our date.

"So are you excited?" I asked.

He nodded enthusiastically and I laughed and I held out my hand to him which he took.

"Close your eyes." I said. He looked at me confused. "Trust me." I continued.

Once his eyes were closed, I closed mine as well. Concentrating, I imagined the time and place I wanted to go to. I didn't open my eyes until I heard the sound of horse drawn carriages. When I did open my eyes, Seth's eyes were already open and wide.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We are in Boston in the early 1900's."

"What are we doing here?" He said, confused.

"We are going to go eat at a very old fashioned restaurant."

"How? No one can see us?" I could see he was getting really confused. I grabbed his hand and walked towards the alley and made sure no one could see down the alley. Still holding his hand, I concentrated; remembering what Isolde had taught me. When I opened my eyes, Seth was no longer in jeans and a t-shirt. He was now in a suit just like the ones the men wore during this time. I had also changed. I was now in a lavender dress with white lace. I could feel the corset that now held my chest in place instead of my bra. My hair was halfway up and curly. I smiled. I always loved doing this because I loved the feeling of dressing up.

"How…?" Seth asked, trailing off.

"I lifted the veil of time that was covering us. Now everyone can see us and when the veil is lifted, our clothes change to suit the time period. We are now affected by this time."

"I thought no one could see you no matter what."

"Well, when I was 10, a girl came from the future. Her name was Isolde. She told me about my gift and taught me how to use it and taught me about the veil of time. She said it was better to have that veil covering you because then time could not affect you. It's safer that way." I explained.

"So, where exactly is this restaurant?" He asked.

"Right there." I answered, pointing towards a building. Grabbing his hand, I tugged him towards the building. We walked inside and waiting for us was a nicely dressed waiter.

"Hello Miss Kaylen, how are you tonight?"

"Very well, Walter. Can I get a table for two, please?" I asked politely.

"Would your usual table be fine?" He asked. After seeing my nod, he motioned us to follow him.

The table that was my regular table was near an opening that led out into a small courtyard with a beautiful fountain. I loved the sound of running water; it always seemed to relax me. I looked over at Seth when the waiter asked us what we wanted to drink. He was looking at the menu like it was written in a foreign language. I laughed and told Walter we would take a bottle of red wine. Walter nodded and strolled away to give us time to decide on what we wanted to eat.

"We're not old enough to drink." Seth whispered across the table at me.

"In this time, there isn't an age limit. Don't worry, I'm not going to get you drunk and then have my way with you. Although, it was a thought until Sage said I wouldn't be able to pull through with it." I whispered back.

Seth smiled a smile that made my knees go weak. It was one of those dare-devil smiles, like he would be all for the idea if I could only pull it off.

"Too bad you couldn't, it might have been fun." Seth said in answer to the smile.

"You wouldn't even remember."

Walter returned with the wine so Seth let the conversation drop. Walter poured about a fourth of a cup in my wine glass and then waited for my approval. I gently picked the glass up and swirled the wine in it, then with a small smell, I took a sip. The wine was rich and tasted wonderful, I nodded my approval and placed the glass back on the table where Walter filled it half way, followed my Seth's. He then placed the bottle in an ice pile for us whenever we wanted more.

"Have you decided on what you would like for tonight?" Walter asked, pulling out a small notepad and a pencil.

"Yes, can we can shrimp for an appetizer and for the main course chicken parmesan, and for dessert tell Louie to surprise me." I answered before Seth could even glimpse at his menu again.

"Yes, madam." Walter smiled as he finished writing it down and took our menus, then left us again.

I stared as Seth looked around the restaurant, his eyes were huge and they were filled with excitement. I had been here a dozen times; I knew the place so I only had eyes for Seth. He seemed to feel eyes on him and turned his attention back to me. He smiled that smile again and leaned forward.

"So what else is planned for today?"

"I'm not telling you, it would ruin the excitement and surprise." Seth sighed, and then smiled again. Slowly I watched his hand move across the table and clasp mine that was resting near my wine glass.

"Kay, I'm really having a good time. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"It's nothing; Sage and Jake were having their day of fun, so I figured why shouldn't we?"

Suddenly Walter returned with the shrimp, Seth released my hand and sat back in his chair. Walter placed the shrimp on the table and returned back into the kitchen. Seth leaned forward and grabbed a shrimp and dipped it in cocktail sauce then ate everything but the tail. Just as I went to grab one, Seth tapped my hand aside and picked up another one. I looked at him with a surprised expression, and then smiled when he offered it to me after dipping it. I quickly ate everything but the tail and smiled wider at Seth, then offered him one. We continued with feeding each other until I started laughing.

"I feel like I'm in the Disney movie _"Lady and the Tramp."_ I explained when I saw his confused expression.

"Except without the meatballs, of course." He responded.

"And we're not dogs." I continued, laughing.

~*~*~

When dinner was finished, we paid and left. Once we were hidden from watchful eyes in the alley, I took his hand and concentrated on where I wanted to go. The moment I felt bright sunlight warm on the back of my eyes, I opened them. We were surrounded by hot desert.

"Is this Egypt?" Seth asked.

"Not just Egypt… ANCIENT Egypt. Like millions of years ago, Egypt." I replied, grinning. Egypt was my favorite subject in school. I had been fascinated and having this gift made it even more interesting since I could actually _visit _it. Concentrating, I let us be visible to the world. Seth no longer wore clothes from the 1900's but a linen kilt instead. My dress had become thinner and more form fitting. I watched Seth look away from my clothes, for they were tight enough to show almost every part of me, especially seeing as the women in this time didn't wear bras or corsets. Grabbing Seth's hand, I started heading towards town.

Once in town, we walked around the small shops. I ended up buying a variety of fruits for myself and Seth. I played with some of the local children that I knew from my trips there. I was playing with Lee when she looked up scared. Wondering what was wrong, I followed her gaze and saw, watching towards us, the Pharaoh.

"My dear, it has been awhile since you were last here. Where have you been?" He asked in Egyptian.

"With family and friends." I replied. His gaze turned to Seth and his eyes narrowed in distaste and disgust.

"Is this man bothering you?" He questioned but before I could say no and explain, his guards were coming towards Seth. I looked at Lee and whispered goodbye before grabbing Seth's hand and telling him to run.

"What was wrong with him?" Seth shouted as we ran.

"He wants me to be his queen and saw you as a threat." I shouted back. We didn't stop running until we were out of town and far off into the distance. "We should go home now. I'm sorry everything was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined. It was amazing. Yes, I had a Pharaoh try to kill me but it was fun and so exhilarating. It was perfect." He answered. Looking in his eyes, I knew he was being completely honest.

"Let's go." I said, smiling. Before he could say otherwise, we were back in the hotel room.

"Thank you for the perfect date, Kay." Seth said before leaning down to kiss me. Kissing him back, I thought about how much I loved his kisses.

When we finally pulled apart, I replied, "Your welcome."

~*~*~

"Oh my God! The Pharaoh's guards really chased you guys?" Sage said, shocked.

Nodding I said, "But he enjoyed it and thought it was perfect so I'm glad. So how did your date go?"

* * *

_**A/N: So was that worth the wait? I honestly was nervous about this chapter. I wasn't sure if anything could compare to Sage and Jacob's date but this was rather nice I think. I even asked my boyfriend (yes, I have a boyfriend now and I'm very happy and now I have more understanding of relationships… yes I know I'm 19 and should know by now as well but I don't care.) for his opinion on if the date would sound interesting to him (he's reading New Moon at this very moment, too.) and he said it did.**_

_**So, love it, hate it? Could I have done better? Was it my worst? Please review and tell me!**_

_**Remember 5 reviews and you get the next chapter.  
**_


	11. Sorry again

**_Sorry, I bet you all were hoping for a new chapter since I haven't updated since end of 2008. Well here is what you missed and why I haven't updated. Well first, this story was written with me and my best friend as the main characters and at that point in time, we were fighting. It was terrible, I couldn't even bare to work on this while that was happening. We're friends again now which is good which brings me to my second problem of 2009, I was pregnant. Not a bad thing of course but I was always tired and sick. On Dec. 30th, I gave birth to my son, Tristan. And the last problem... my laptop crashed. I lost everything that wasn't saved to my flashdrive, meaning I lost chapters for my own stories. Well, it's almost time for my fiance to get his taxes back so that means new computer for me so keep an eye on this story, I may be updating soon!_**

**_Thanks! _**

**_Karen_**


End file.
